


NUTT'S CRACK COMPILATION 2

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Series: SEXI TIEM UNIVERSE [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animals, Beards, Behind the Scenes, Bestiality, Crack, Dancing, Drugs, F/M, Facial Hair, Food, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oranges, Police, Twerking, moustaches, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BRIX WILL BE SHAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CRACK

"HAVE I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUR ASSHOLE" SAID JEFF AS HE CRUNCH ON CEREAL, MILK DRIBBLED ONTO HIS MOUSTACHE.

"WAT" SAID GAVIN

"I LOVE YOU CRACK" SAID JEFF AS HE JUMPED UP, WHIPPING DOWN HIS PANTS AND UNLEASH THE PEN0R

"OOOOOII" SCREAM GAVIN AS HE SAW THE PENIS

SUDDENLY DOOR BUST OPEN AS RAY KICKED DOWN THE DOOR

"DID SOMEONE SAY CRACK???" HE SCREAMED, THROWING A ROSE INTO JEFF’S EYEBALL AND CUTTING HIS RETINA.

"AAHHH" SCREAM JEFF AS RAY STUFFED THE CRACK INTO HIS SHIRT AND WENT TO GO SELL THE DRUGS BECAUSE HE WAS A DRUG DEALER.

HE WENT ONTO THE CORNER OF THE STREET AND SOLD THE CRACK TO HIS FIRST CUSTOMER

RYAN PUT CRACK IN2 HIS MOUTH AND SCREAMED AS HE TRANSFORMED AND TOOK JACK HOSTAGE BUT NO ONE NOTICED.

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE EDGAR" WHISPER RYAN AS HE CARCASS JACK’S BEARD. 

"WUTS DAT" ASKED JACK

RYAN WHISPER SEDUCTIVLY: “I WILL BE THE ONE IN UR HOLE”


	2. DANCING

"OH KERRY" WHISPER MILES SEDUCTIVLY AS HE SNUCK UP BEHIND KERRY AND TOUCH DA BUTT.

KERRY SQUEELED AT THE TOUCH ON HIS BUTTOCKS AND TURNED TO FACE MILES. “WUT IS IT???” ASSED KERRY

"I GOTTA SURPRISE FOR YOU" HE SAID AS HE LICKED HIS LIPS, PUSHING BURNIE’S LUNCH OFF THE TABLE ("HEY I’M GONNA FIRE U ASSHOLE!" SCRAM BURNIE

MILES CLIMB ON TOP OF TABLE AND BEGAN GYRATING AS HE RIPPED OFF HIS TOP AND TOUCH HIS NIPPLES JEFFERY-STYLE. KERRY WONDERED WTF WAS GOING ON.

THEN HE TOOK OFF HIS PANTS AND SHOWED HIS UNDERWAR.

"LIKE MY DANCE MOVES" ASSED MILES AS HE BEGAN TO TWERK, SHAKING HIS BOOTY. KERRY FAINTED.

"THAT’S NOT GOING TO BRING MY SANDWICH BACK ASSHOLE" SCREAM BURNIE.

MILES GAVE HIM SOME BUNS. ALL WAS RIGHT IN THE WORLD


	3. FREEWOOD

"FREE MY WOOD FROM MY CONTRAINSTS MICOOL" SCREAM GAVIN AS HE SHOVED HIS CROTCH INTO MICHEAL’S FACE

"STOP IT GAVIN IM BUSY" SCREAMED MICHAEL THROWING HIS HEADPHONES INTO GAVINS NECK HURTING HIM

GAVIN CHOCKED A BIT AND FELL BACKWARDS, INTO  ~~JACKS~~ RYAN’S LAP

"OH HELLO THERE" PURR RYAN AS HE FELT GAVIN’S SMOOTH AUSTRAILIAN ASS CHEEKS ON HIS GENTIALIA. GAVIN COULD NOT SPEAK, HE WAS STILL FROM THE HURT.

RYAN GRINNED EVILY. JEFF LOOKED UP FROM HIS DESK AND GAVI A LOOK 2 RYAN DAT SAD “DONTU TOUCH MY MAN” BUT IT DIDNT MATTER. RYAN GLARED BACK.

"UR GONNA B MY EDGAR 2NITE" WHISPUR RYAN IN2 GAVINS EARLOBE GAVIN SHIVERED ALL OVER JZZIN HIS PANT, BUT HIS THROAT STILL HURT FROM HEADPHONES.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT" SCREAM JEFF AS HE JUMPED UP FROM HIS DESK AND JUMPED ONTO RYAN TRYING TO RAMWOOD.

GAVIN FLEW INTO THE AIR AND GOT HIS PENIS STUCK INTO THE WINDOW.

MEANWHILE RAY HAD JUST FINISHED SELLING CRACK ON THE STREETS AND WAS MAKING HIS WAY BACK TO THE OFFICE. HE SAW THE BIG PENIS HANGING FROM THE WINDOWL

"WHATS THIS" ASS RAY AND HE ATE THE DICK SHOWERING ROSES

JOEL CRIED FROM ACROSS THE STREET. HIS ICE CREAM FELL TO THE GROUND.

TODAY HE WAS GOING TO STOP THIS. HE WAS GOING TO MAKE RAY HIS.

AS HE BEGAN ACROSS THE ROAD A POLICE CAR HIT HIM AND HE WAS ARRESTED FOR UNDERAGE RESESSITATIONS.

JOEL CRIED IN THE CAR.

"MY P*NIS IS BIGGER" SAID JEFF AS THEY COMPAIRED WOOD WITH RYAN. RYAN WAS SO HORNY HE SLAPPED JEFF WITH HIS C*CK AND GRABBED GAVIN FROM THE WINDOW, CAPTURING HIMF ROM THE STUNNED JEFF’S CLUTCHES AS HE MASTURBATED SUBCONSIOUSLY ON THE FLOOR WHISPERING HIS BELOVEDED NAMES. MAVIN CONTINUED UNRESENTLESSLY.

JACK TOOK GAVIN TO A BROOM CLOSET AND SPREAD HIS ASSCHECKS. “COME ON GAVIN I WANT YOU TO BE THE ONE IN THE WHOLE”

GAVIN FREED HIS WOOD AND ENTERED INTO THE NEATHER.

RYAN WAS SATISFIED. GAVIN HAD FINALLY BECOME THE EDGAR MOOD.


	4. FREEWOOD: PHONE AUTOCORRECT EDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY PHONE LIKES FREEWOOD.

ONE DAY RYAN WAS FEELING GORKY SO HE GO LOOK FOR GAVIN SO N HE COULD TOUCH GOOD BIN. “EVER ARE YOU GAVIN” HE SCREAMED AS HE RAN THOUGH THE HALLS OF ROSTRUM. HE COULD FEEL HIS BONNET GETTING BIGGER.

HE FINAL Y FOUND FASHION AT HIS CHAIR, EATING SOME CORN FLAKES. “GAVIN I AM HERE TO TOUCH YOUR HIM” RYAN ANNOUNCED AS HE SKID IN NEXT TO GAVIN. GAVIN REACH OVER AND TOUCH RYAN’S DUCK.

"OH RYAN" SQUEAKED GAVIN AS HE FELT RYAN’S HARD DOCK THROUGH HIS LILY. RYAN LAUGHED ENJOY AS HE PRORATED GAVIN’S ANUS FOR A PLUNDERING.

GAVIN COULD FEEL HIS BOBBER INTENSIFY WITH A THOUSAND INSISTENCE ORGANS. RYAN’S DOCK WAS SO HUGE.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" SCREAMED JEFF ADD HE BURST INTO THE ROOM DURING OFF NERF GUN AND SHOCKING RYAN IN THE BACKSIDE.

"OH NO JEFF MY EVIL MEMORIES" YELLED RYAN AS A TEAR DROP FEEL FROM HIS CHEEK.

RYAN RETUNED TO HUMAN AND BEAMED OUT OF GAVIN’S BUM.

JEFF THEN COLLECTED HIS LIVER IN HIS ARMS. “POOH GAZUMP,” HE WHISPERED SOFTLY.


	5. ACHIEVENMENT H.U.N.T. #35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/1bc71e9a07c31d7c790c2bf8eaa85d38/tumblr_inline_n82c8xYQdw1rt7q3a.gif

"OK WE ARE DOING ACHIEVMENET H.U.N.T" SCREAM MICHAEL AS HE THREW AN APPLE AT GAVIN’S NOSE BREAKING IT INSTANTDLY

GAVIN CRIED AS HIS NOSE BLEED LOTS “WHY U DO DAT MIGUEL” SCREAM GAVIN

JACK OR RYAN LAUGH FROM BEHIND CAMERA AS MICHAEL EXPLAINED HOW HE WAS GONNA BREAK GAVIN’S DICK

BUT LITTLE DID MICHEAL KNO

GAVIN WAS GETTING HORNY

WHILE THEY SAT ON THE FLOOR THROWING APPLES AND ORANGES AT EACH OTHER GAVIN COULD FEEL HIS BONNER INTENSIVELY. IT WAS STRAINING 2 COME OUT OF HIS PANTS.

"OKAY GAVIN DIS IS LAS TWRONG" SAID MICHEAL AS THEY NEARED THE END OF THEIR ACHIEEMVNETS. RYAN LAUGHED STUPIDLY GAVIN RUBBED THE TEXTURE OF THE ORANGE SEDUCTICVELY, HIS KNEEWS WEAK AND PALMS ARE SWEATY HE’S NEERVOUS BUT ON THE SURFICE HES CALM AND READY TO THROW ORNAGES

HE THREW IT INTO MICHAEL’S LAG. MICHAEL WINCED BUT IT WQAS HIS TURN TO THROW THE ORANGE. HE THREW WITH FORCE DIETLY INTO GAVINO’S CROTCH. 

SUDDENLY GAVINS BONER BROKE OUTK, AND LIKE A MAST RAISED TO THE OCCASIONAL. THE ORANGE LANDED IN AND SPLIT APPARENT LIKE TERRY’S CHOCOLATE ORANGES IN SLOW MO. EVERYONE’S EYES FLEW OPEN AS GAVIN’S BONER OBLIVIERAED THE ORANGE. 

"DAT’S MAH BOY" SCREAM MICHAEL

"NO DATS MY BOY" SCREAM JEFF, MASTURBATING VIGERIOUSLY.

"I’M HUNGRY" SAID KDIN AS HE PICK UP THE DICK ORANGE AND BIT INTO IT SOFTLY.

GAVIN CAME PEELING THE THE ORANGE WITH HIS D*CK WAS JUST TOO SEXY.

NO BALLS WERE HARMED THAT DAY.

…UNTIL RYAN CAME.


	6. THE DILEMMA PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR URINE, PENISES & NERF GUNS.

"MICAHEL" WHISPER URINE FROM UNDER THE BED

MICHAEL COVERED HIS HEAD WITH HIS PILLOW AND WHIMPERED. URINE THE SHEEP WOOD NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE. EVERY NIGHT URINE WOULD WHISPER INTO HIS EAR, THEN HIS ROUGH TONGUE WOULD SNAKE OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND LICK THE BACK OF HIS EARLOBE. IT MADE MICHEAL FEEL FUNNY.

ONE MORNING MICHEAL HAD ENOUGH. HE GOT OUT OF HIS BED GOT DRESSED, THREW HIS PILLOW IN LINDSAY’S FACE THEN GOT SHOWERED AND JUMPED INTO HIS CAR AND DROVE TO WORK.

"I’M HERE BITCHES" HE EXCLAMATION AS HE WENT INTO THE NEW OFFICE. JEFFERY LOOKED UP FROM FLICKING HIS NIPPLES. "YOU’RE LATE" HE SAID, STROKING HIS PORNO MOUSTACHE.

EVERYONE WAS READY 2 PLAY MINECRAFT EXCEPT FOR RYAN HE WAS MISSING BUT NO ONE CARED THEY HAD JACK ANYWAY.

EVERYTHING WAS GOING SMOOTHLY, RAY HAD JUST BLAZED, MICHAEL SCREAMED LOTS, JACK DID NOTHING, AND JEFF ONLY TRIED TO TOUCH GAVIN’S DICK ONCE.

SUDDENLY RYAN BURST THRU DOOR

"YOU’RE LATE!" SCREAM JEFF AS HE FIRED A NERF GUN IN RYAN’S FOREHEAD.

"SORRY…" SAID RYAN HUSKILY. "i WAS TAKING CARE…OF BUSINESS." HE WINKED AND SAT DOWN. MICHAEL HAD HIS CHANCE NOW. HE JUST HAD TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN EVERYONE LEFT.

IT WAS THE END OF THE GAY, EVERY1 WENT HOME EXCEPT MICHAEL AND RYAN BECAUSE HE WAS ACTUALLY HOMELESS. MICHAEL LOOKED 2 RYAN. “RYAN, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME” ICHAEL ASKED.

RYAN OR JACK RAISED HIS SILKY EYEBROWS AND SMILED SEDUCKVELY. HE STARTED TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES IN A SMOOTH MANNER. “I’LL ALWAYS HELP U MICHAEL” HE WHISPERED AS HE TOOK OUT HIS MAGIC C*CK.

"NO RYAN" SAID MICHAEL AT HIS STARED AT RYAN’S HUGE P*NIS. "NOT TODAY. I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING ELSE."

RYAN WAS DISAPPOINT AS HE STUCK HIS MONSTER P*NIS BACK INTO HIS SKIRT. “OK WAT” SAID RYAN.

"I NEED U TO EXTRACT EDGAR AND PUT URINE IN THE HOLE."

RYAN GASPED

AS JEFF’S NERF GUN HIT HIM IN THE ANUS.

TBC?????????


	7. NERF GUN

JEFF RUBBED HIS DICK VIGOROUSLY AS HE HID BEHIND THE OFFICE DOOR CONGRUOUSLY BAKED, READY FOR GAVIN TO WALK IN.

TODAY WAS THE DAY. TODAY WAS THE DAY JEFF WAS GOING TO TOUCH GAVIN’S PENIS.

HE COULD ALREADY HEAR GAVIN SKIPPING UP TO THE OFFICE. JEFF WAS ALMOST READY TO XPLODE.

JEFF FAPPED HARDER AS THE FOR FLEW OPEN, HITTING JEFF’S KNOB WITH THE DOOR KNOB.

"HAHA I GOT U NOW L" SCREAM JEFF AS HE JUMPED OUT NAKED SHAKING HIS WILLY.

"NO WAY YOUR MINE BITCH" LAUGHED RYAN WITH HIS NERF GUN AS HE DIED IT FROM HIS HUGE GUN, BEEFY ARMS FLEXING SEXILY.

"FUCK SCREAMED JEFF AS HE WAS SLAMMED WITH A THOUSAND OF RYAN’S BIG BALLS. "FOILED AGAIN"

"I WILL EXTRACT GAVIN" WHISPER RYAN.

EDGAR CRY FRUM WINDOW. JOEL PATTED HIS SHOULDER. “its ok” HE SAID.

BARBARA SLIDE UP BETWEEN THEM WITH A SMILE “WELL” SHE SAID “…AT LEAST YOU HAVE EACH _UTTER_.”

SOMEWHERE, TANGLED IN ADAM’S BEARD BURNIE SCREAMED.


	8. BEARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE RT SKIT WHERE BURNIE AND THAT OTHER GUY HAVE A MEETING IN ADAM'S BEARD. I GUESS THEY READ MY STORY AND FOUND OUT THE HIDDEN SECRETS & TALENTS OF HUMAN FACIAL HAIR.

ADAM COULD NOT FIND JOEL ANYWHERE. HE LOOKED RLY RLY HARD BUT HE COULD NOT FIND HIM ANYWHERE

"G*DDAMN IT JOEL" SAID THE BEARDED MAN HE WANTED TO RECORD THE NEXT HOW TO BUT JOEL WAS MISSING BECAUSE HE WAS JOEL AND HE LIKED TO LOOK WITH ADAM 

ADAM LOOKED ANYWHERE. HE LOOKED INTO THE AHCIVEMENT HUNTER OFFICE, JOEL WASN’T THERE, JUST JEFF MASTURBATING TO A PICTURE OF GAVIN IN A LAB COAT.

"GET OUT OF HERE M*THERFUCKER!!" SCREAM JEFF WITH HIS MOUSTACHE FLUTTERING IN A FURY AS HE SHOT NERF GUN INTO ADAM’S FACE MAKING HIS NOSE RING CROOKED AGAIN

ADAM GOT REALLY MAD AND SCRAMED REAL LOUD AND HE RAN INTO BURNIE AND ASKED HIM WEHERE JOEL WAS

"HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW GET BACK TO WORK MOTH*RFUCKER OR IM GONNA FIRE YER" SAID BURNIE. BURNIE WAS SO MAD, TOO SO HE HAD A SCREAMING CONTEST WITH ADAM BUT OF COURSE BURNIE WON SO ADAM CRIED A LITTLE BUT HE WAS OK

NEXT HE RAN INTO KERRY WHO WAS STUCK IN A LADDER

"HELP ME" HE WHISPER BUT ADAM WALKED BY AND KERRY SHED TEARS.

JACK RODE UP TO ADAM ON HIS TRICYCLE. “HEY ADAM HE SAID BUT ADAM DIDNT HAEAR HIM. 

"HEY ADAM!" RYAN REPEARED AND ADAM STILL DIDN’T SEE HIM

"ADAM!!" SCREAM JACK

FINALLY ADAM TURNED AROUND. “RYAN HAVE YOU SEEN JOEL??” HE ASKED. “I NEED HIM”

JACK DID NOT REPLY. INSTEAD RAY CLIMBED OUT OF HIS BEARD, WHERE HE HAD HIDDEN THE WEED. “OH HEY” HE SAID TO ADAM

ADAM FELT FUNNY. SOMETHING MOVED WITHIN HIM. HE LOOKED DOWN AS JOEL PRESENTED HIMSELF OUT FROM BENEATH HIS CURLY BEARD HAIR AND APPERATED BEFORE HIM. 

"JOEL!" THERE YOU ARE!" YELLED ADAM

"hey ray" SAID JOEL BUT RAY HAD ALREADY TAKEN OUT HIS GAME BOY AND FUCKED OFF. 

SUDDENLY POLICE SIRENS WAILED AND JOEL SAID “o no the popo!” AND CRIED

"BEARD" SAID JACK AND PARTED HIS BEARD TO THE DOOR TO NARNIA AND JOEL SAFELY ESCAPED LAW ENFORCEMENT AGAIN FOR ANOTHER DAY.

JEFF RUBBED HIS NIPPLES AND SIGHED

_"MOUSTACHE"_


	9. JEFF'S CHRISTMAS WISH

IT WAS XMAS IN THE ACHEIVENTMNET HUNTER OFFICE AND JEFF WAS SITTING AT HIS DESK WAXING HIS MOUSTACHE. HE RUBBED IT SO HARD SOMETHING FLEW OUT. IT WAS A GENIE THAT SUSPICIOUSLY LOOKED LIKE JACK

"WHAT ARE U" ASSED JEFF

"I AM THE MAGIC CHRISTMAS JENIE" SAID JACK AS HE FLOATED AROUND AND MADE JAZZ HANDS "i WILL GRANT YOU A WISH. WHAT IS THE 1 THING U WANT FOR CHRISTMAS"

"I WANT MY SWEET SWEET AUSTRAILIAN GAVIN" SCREAM JEFF HIS NIPPLES INSTANTLY ERECT IN ANTICIPSPATINGS

"OK UR WISH WILL BE GRANTED" AND JACK

JEFF COULDNT WAIT FOR HIS XMAS PRESENT. HE RUBBED HIS NIPPLES INMPATIENTELY .

JACK PARTED HIS BEARD AND MILLIONS OF TINY RYANS STORMED OUT ALL LAUGHING EVILY AND WEARING ELF HATS AS THEY RAN OUT OF THE OFFICE AND TO THE LUNCH ROOM WERE GAVIN WAS EATING BRITISH THINGS LIKE TEA AND BISCUTS AND OTHER THINGS THEY DO I DUNNO

ALL THE TINY RYANS PULLED OUT THEIR NERF GUNS AND SHOT GAVIN IN THE BALLS

"OI!" SCRAM GAVIN AS HE FELL INTO THE GROUND AND THE MILLIONM GREMLINS GRABBED GAVIN AND BEGAN MARCHING BACK TO THE ACHIEVMENT HUNTER OFFICE WHERE JEFF WAS WAITING FOR HIS 1 TRU LUV.

THEY MARCHED BY RAY WHO BUISILY7 HID HIS BAG OF COCAINE. “OH HEY GAV” HE SAID

THEY MARCHED BY MICHAEL./

"WHAT THE F*CK SI GOING ON HERE!" YELLED MICHAEL SURPRISED HIS BOYFRIEND WAS BE9ING KIDNAPPED!!" HE TRIED TO GRAB GAVIN AS GAVIN SCREAM "SAVE ME MI-COOL!" BUT THE EVIL TINY RYANS PULLED OUT THEIR NERF GUNS AND SHOT MICHEAL IN THE D!CK IT HURT REAL BAD SO MICHAEL FELL OVER.

BUT HE WAS NOT GIVE UP

"DAMN YOU TINY RYANS" HE SCREAM AFTER THE MARCHING GREMLINS THAT WENT TO JEFFS OFFICE.

HE SCRAMBLED TO HIS FEET HIS DICK STILL HURT BUT HE DO IT FOR GAVIN!!!

THE DOOR BURST OPEN TO THE OFFICE AND THE MILLIONS OF RYANS PRESENTED A NAKED GAVIN WITH A BOW ON HIS DICK

JEFF SCREAMED AS HE F*APPED VIGIIOUSLY. FINALLY GAVIN WAS HIS!!

BUT THEN ALL OF A SUDDNE MICHALE BURST THRU THE DOOR WITH AMAZING STRETCH AND TACKLED JEFF TO THE FLOOR, RUBBING HIS MOUSTACHE

"YES" SAID JACK. "i WILL GRANT YOU A WISH MICEAL"

"I WISH I COULD HVE HOT SEX WITH GAVIN CUZ HES MAH BOI!!"

"OOOH MICOOOO!!" SCREAM GAVIN AS THEY ISNTANTLY BONED AND ALL THE LITTLE RYANS SCRAMED AS GIANT D*CKS WERE FLAPPING AROUND.

JEFF WAS SAD AS THE RYANS TIED HIM UP ON THE FLOOR. HE WAS FOILED AGAIN!!!

JOEL WALKED OVER AND TRIED TO RUB JEFF’S MOUSTACHE CUZ HE WISHED TO BE WITH RAY BUT BEFORE HE COULD HE GOT ARRESTED BY THE POLICE BECAUSE EH WAS TOO OLD SO HE CRIED A LITTLE IN JAIL BUT HE WAS OKAY.

MICHALE CAME IN GAVIN’S BUM AND IT WAS A GREAT CHRISTMAS INDEED.

~~~EPILOGUE

"YOU’RE KINDA SEXY" SAID A  TINY RYAN

"THANKS SAID A TINY RYAN

"WANNA BONE" SAID TINY RYAN

"OKAY SAID TINY RYAN AND PUT ON HIS CROWN

AND TWAS A RYAN ORGY.

THE END


	10. ~a mavin story~

“MICOO LET ME LICK UR BUTTHOL” SAID GAVIN SEXILY

“HELL YA GAvvY” SAID MICHEAL BEST OVER ASS CHECKS SPRED SHITTING GAVIN HIS PINK PUCKERED LOVE WHOLE

“OH MY SQYEELED GAVIN AS HE WENT OVER TO LICK HIS BUTTHOL BUTT

“OH YES GABIN YES YUR LONG HARD 12 FOOD C*CK FEEL SO GOOOOF” SCREAMING, MICHAL AS HE CAME

THE BRIT WAS CONFUSED. IT WASNT GAVINS C*CK................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...........IT WAS HIS NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
